Tumblr Prom
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Azula takes Zuko to tumblr prom.


**Mini fic based on Grey DeLisle asking Zuko to tumblr prom as Azula. Before tumblr users get offended; I love you guys, and I am one of you. Please don't take this seriously. :P**

* * *

Why wasn't he texting her back? Azula was growing very frustrated. It was bad enough that she had to ask him to the tumblr prom in the first place, but now he wasn't even texting back…well that may be because he didn't know how to text. The whole phone thing was kind of new to the Fire Nation.

It was a darn shame every other boy she asked was afraid she'd do something horrible to them…so she did.

At last little Zu-zu texted her back.

"I can't go to tumblr prom with you. You're my sister." Was the reply.

She texted him back with a quick. "But Katara is taking Sokka."

A whole minute slid by. And at last Zuko said "Fine."

This would be the best night of Azula's life! She'd go to tumblr prom cosplaying her favorite person! She sent Zuko a quick text letting him know that he had to cosplay too.

Azula arrived in the most tumblrific carriage in the Fire Nation; she had the best artists in the land paint cats all over it. And of course she made sure to add a troll face or two on the sides. Her carriage had some serious swag, everyone would be totally jealous.

She stepped out of the carriage and found Zuko waiting by the entrance.

"Seriously, I don't know why you made me take a separate carriage and meet you here an hour early." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Oh Zu-zu, don't you know, that's how all dates work? One person stands and waits for the other."

"For Christ's sake Azula! We're siblings."

"Except we're pretending that we're not so I don't look like I'm forever alone."

"Azula, you are forever alone. And everyone already knows it." Zuko frowned.

Azula crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, well your Sasuke Uchiha cosplay sucks."

"Yeah, speaking of which, why aren't you cosplaying?"

"OMG Zu-zu, I am! I'm cosplaying Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." Azula declared.

Zuko's eyebrow gave a twitch. "You. Are. Azula. You can't cosplay as yourself!"

"Oh yeah? Then what am I doing right now?"

"Nothing! You are doing nothing out of the ordinary."

Azula sighed. "Whatever Zu-zu. You should be a good date and get me some fruit punch."

"I'm your brother!" Zuko hollered again.

"He says that." Azula whispered to the nearest passerby. "But he knows it's not true."

"Riiight." The boy said before walking away.

_Tumblr prom, what a joke._ Zuko thought to himself. Azula always yapped on and on about how all of them were forever alone and obsessed with cats, Frozen, anime, and butts! How would they go to a prom? They were all too busy reading Homestuck fanfics and writing Harry Potter and Supernatural smut! Zuko shuddered just thinking about the Doctor Who/Slenderman crossover fanart Azula kept spamming him with!

Even worse was when Azula started discovering all these bands. Anytime she saw something fuzzy she would declare 'but shit, it was 99 cents!' or 'Macklemore, that you?' And she seemed to idolize that Miley Cyrus chick—she wouldn't stop sticking her tongue out. Hell, Azula even watched these ridiculous 'how to twerk like Miley videos.

Zuko shuddered at the memory.

These thoughts always had him thinking about that one time Azula decided to join the feminist party. Zuko didn't have a problem with the movement, but Azula took it _way_ too far!

Apparently these tumblr users were all a bunch of lunatics. No wonder seemed Azula fit right in with them.

Speaking of whom, the woman charged right up to him wearing this ridiculous unicorn mask. As if that wasn't bad enough, she draped a matching horse mask over his head.

Just when Zuko thought his night couldn't get worse, he got a listen to the music selection. It couldn't get much worse than 'Ain't Nobody Got Time For That'…could it? I mean they already played the 'Nyan Cat' song and 'It's Friday.'

"Let us do the dance of my people" Azula screamed as the Harlem Shake blared through the speakers.

"Okay Azula, party's over." Zuko decided.

"Aw but Zu-zu, I just spiked the punch with cactus juice." Azula admitted. "The prom is just about to get fun. And I have to show off my twerking skills! What a better time to twerk than the Harlem Shake!"

Zuko sighed. _This was going to be a long night._


End file.
